Wings Powers
Wings of Power or simply Wings powers are one of many abilities possessed by Guardians in the novels series. They are extremely powerful wings made of White Power that provide the user a variety of abilities including redemption of sins, flight, erasure of memories, restoration of memories, and protection. Novels The Return: Nightfall Bonnie is invited to Stefan's house along with Meredith, Matt, and Caroline Elena suddenly kisses Caroline full on the mouth. Stefan (who is looking after Elena) informs them that since Elena's return to life, she kisses people intimately to identify who they are, and explains that it has nothing to do with sex. But, Caroline is beyond reason and is extremely angry with Elena's actions, scrubbing at her mouth furiously afterward. Caroline heads off into the bathroom to clean herself up. Meanwhile, Bonnie notices that Elena is very unhappy about upsetting Caroline, and Stefan Salvatore explains that Elena is worried about Caroline and he doesn't know why. Bonnie starts to talk badly about Caroline, and Caroline (who’d purposefully left her sunglasses behind so that she could overhear everything they'd be saying about her) overhears, coming in and telling them that she now knows what her so-called 'friends' think of her. Bonnie begins to feel the thunderstorm-feeling coming back and gets nervous, eventually starting to shake from the cold sensation in her bones. She feels that a darkness is coming from Caroline and that it may be coming "for" her. The lights then go out and they are left in the darkness. Bonnie hears Caroline scream. When Caroline's screaming ends, Bonnie gets relieved and Matt holds her in the dark. Bonnie and her friends gasp when they see that Elena is glowing and that she has white wings. Elena is talking in a language Bonnie doesn't understand. Bonnie feels tremendous benevolent Power coming from Elena as she chants in a language she doesn't believe exists on Earth and realizes that it is casting all the darkness and things in the dark aside. Bonnie describes Elena to be as beautiful and as pale as when she was a vampire. Bonnie notices that Caroline is shouting, too, words of powerful black magic, and that she is the cause of the darkness that is at work. Lizards and snakes and spiders and reptiles come out of Caroline's mouth and cover the room, much to Bonnie's fear Bonnie swallows her fear and feels that she can help Elena in her Magic fight against Caroline with her witch heritage. She clasps Elena's hand and lends Elena her own Power. Elena's benevolent wings' light grows and the reptiles flee from the light as Elena overwhelms them with great amounts of white magic and Caroline's Dark Magic is banished; as a result, Elena collapses in exhaustion from overuse of her Power. Later in the book, Elena uses her white powers to summon her Wings Powers and uses the Wings of Redemption to cure Damon Salvatore of all his sins, erasing and restoring his memories, and telling the reader that the Power had always been there in her veins, and she uses it to kill the Malach inside him. Later her friends tell her that they believe in her in the battle against Shinichi and Misao and she uses her white powers and summons her Wings of the Wind and cuts off several of Misao's tails, and orders her Wings of Purification to kill all the Malach in the woods of Fell's Church and temporarily stops the Kitsune's dark magic over the Old Wood. The Return: Shadow Souls In the book, Elena is struggling to learn to control her new altered state and can't control her next Wings Power. Elena and Damon travel to the Dark Dimension to find Stefan. Elena uses her white power throughout the book, often visiting Stefan as a spirit and seeing her friends' auras and talking to Damon's soul. She also uses a lot of telepathy. After finding the keys to Stefan's jail cell, they rush against time to return to Earth. As they are being attacked by a murderous gigantic bird, they are almost killed, but Elena summons her Wings of Protection and shields them beneath her benevolent iridescent wings. The Return: Midnight In this book, Elena, Bonnie, Stefan and Damon travel to the Dark Dimension to find a starball that'll help them defeat Shinichi and Misao once and for all. They travel past the Dark Dimension into the Nether World to find it. In the Nether World, they discover the Seven Kitsune Gates, doors to certain rewards, but they can only chose one door. Elena aches for the Gate that leads to the Fountain of Eternal Youth and Life, but decides that it is best she and her friends continue on the quest at hand. They take the Gate that leads to the Nether World's moon where a worldly tree grows almost as big as the moon. Shinichi appeared to Elena, Bonnie, Stefan and Damon. He reveals (after a failed attempt at killing them) that Misao has died and that he regrets ever coming into the protagonists' lives. As a Kitsune, he is not allowed to regret anything, regret for a Kitsune would mean death in their laws. Realizing this, Shinichi, panicked, says he takes it back, but Elena feels a powerful force coming and it kills Shinichi. Elena and her friends then find the Starball on a branch on the worldly tree. The tree takes a life of its own, trying to kill Bonnie by stabbing her with a branch, but Damon moves Bonnie out of the way and takes the fatal blow himself. Elena realizes that Damon is dying and tries to talk to him telepathically. She then enters his aura and natures his soul in the form of Damon as a young boy, holding him in her hands and telling him to sleep. Elena, heartbroken with Damon's death, summons her Wings of Destruction and burns the whole tree down, almost destroying her friends and the moon in the process. When she awakens, Sage is feeding her his rich blood and she realizes that Damon truly is dead when Sage bursts into tears. Sage, being the Keeper of the Seven Gates, tells them that they can get the attention of the Celestial Guardians (the police or keepers of order in the Dark Dimension) by raiding through all the doors and returning to them the Radika Flower which once belonged to them and it is in one of the Gates, he tells them that a ransom to return the flower will get them to help with the crisis in Fell's Church. The Guardians arrive to arrest them for raiding the Gates and breaking the rules by taking individual things in the Seven Gates. Elena and her friends are delivered to the Celestial Court and the main Guardians, Idola, Ryannen and Susurre tell them that they would gladly help change all the events that had happened in Fell's Church. The Guardians reveal that Elena was meant to be one of them, which is why she has her aura of White Power and her Wings Powers and that they were the ones who caused the events that led to their parents' deaths. The Guardians had come to Earth to collect Elena to join them when Elena broke her father's driving concentration when she saw them flying by. The Guardians will change reality back on Earth as an apology and a ransom for the Radika Flower and most of the stuff taken from the Seven Gates. Elena wishes for her life in Fell's Church to be as if she'd never died and as if Klaus had not come to the town. She demands that Vicki and Sue get their lives back and to go have a scholarship in a college called Delcrest and she wishes for the town to accept Stefan as her boyfriend. The Guardians agree to this with no problem until Elena asks for Damon to return, too. Elena, angry that they refuse to revive Damon, summons her Wings of Destruction, threatening to destroy the Celestial Court. A Guard is quick enough to close her mouth before she mutters the spell and the Court cuts her wings off and strips her of her Powers for her threats, but they let her keep the aura of her blood because she had previously lost a lot of blood and pulling all her Guardian Powered blood out of her would kill her. The Guardians then send them back to Earth and Elena wakes up back in her old room, unable to use telepathy or any of her other previous Powers, but is glad that she is back in her Aunt Judith's house. The Hunters: Phantom The Hunters: Moonsong In the book, Elena and her friends go to college in the reality created for them by the Guardians. The college is called Dalcrest and it is the college where Elena's parents met. She seeks out closer about them and to found out more about their lives. A teacher, James, was Elena's parents' friend and he notices her when she comes to his class now that he is a teacher at Dalcrest. He invites Elena to his office and he tells her about her parents and how they were all friends at Dalcrest. Later, when Elena is investigating a secret coven called the Vitale Society (which had been joined by her friend, Matt), she asks the teacher what connection he and her parents had to them. James tells her that they were a secret coven that practiced light and natural magic, and that the three of them, James, Elizabeth (Elena's mother) and Thomas (Elena's dad) were part one of the coven. James explains that one day, a male Guardian, made out of true benevolence. The Guardian had come on Earth to choose the parents of the future Earthly Guardian who would be a protector of the world and they would return to get the child when it turned twelve years old to be trained into her Power. Elizabeth and Thomas were the happy volunteers to be the parents of such a being and to give her away when she turned twelve – the child being Elena. Elena is heartbroken that her parents, who she'd known to love her, were intended on giving her away. Elena is also horrified that the Guardians may be determined to make her one of them. She tells herself that maybe an Earthly Guardian would be different from a Celestial Guardian. James tells her that there is another Earthly Guardian in Costa Rica and after a few days, the other Earthly Guardian arrives on campus and Elena is reluctant to meet him. Andrés, the other Earthly Guardian, is very human and kind to Elena, leading her to believe that Earthly Guardians are much more different than the cruel and cold Guards she had met. She learns that Earthly Guardians are Guardians meant to be protectors of earth on earth and that she has always had Power in her, waiting to be used even before her death. Andrés teaches her to open her mind and access her White Power, and tells her that once she is ready, a Principle Guardian from the Court will come and assign her to her first duty as an Earthly Guardian. With her Powers growing, Elena learns to read and sense people's auras and read minds again. Effect The Wings of Power comprises of many different pairs of wings that provide various abilities including the following: : #'Wings Of Protection' are strong and, like the name, very useful for Elena to protect herself and whoever is there with her. #'Wings Of Purification' are white in color and can remove all sins of a person and their memories. #'Wings Of Remembrance' are violet-blue in color and can return someone's memories. #'Wings Of Redemption' are rainbow-colored and can redeem people of their sins. #'Wings Of The Wind' which are gold in color, were used to create wind and these wings helped her to fly. #'Wings Of Destruction' are used to destroy things which are obstacles or are possible dangers. Elena Gilbert is the only one to have them. Trivia *Wings powers were first introduced in The Return: Nightfall when the powers were used by Elena several times. *It is assumed that all Guardians have these Wings, but this has not been confirmed, as no others have been shown to have them so far besides Elena, and the Guardians were surprised to see Elena's Wings when she attempted to destroy the Celestial Court. This may be a side effect from Elena being the hybrid Principle Guardian-Human. See also Category:Powers Category:Angels Category:Supernatural